


Les romantiques

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Rapido a un outfit kink, Rapido est nul pour être romantique, Razmo est nul pour être romantique, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Razmo a reçu une lettre de Rapido lui demandant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. C'est suspect.
Relationships: Rapido/Razmo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Les romantiques

**Author's Note:**

> Première fanfic sur Ratz a être publiée! :D

Razmo fixa le petit mot écrit avec des lettres tremblantes qu'il avait reçu, intrigué. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Rapido lui avait écrit de venir le rejoindre dans sa chambre – bien qu'il se doutait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec la saint-valentin car c'était la première fois qu'il la fêteraient ensemble – au lieu de simplement l'appeler et il était vraiment curieux mais en même temps très méfiant. Il connaissait son Rapido, ce n'était pas le rat le plus romantique qu'il connaisse – très loin de là – et il était plutôt du genre à aller droit au but, parfois un peu trop pour lui qui était plutôt timide sur ce plan.

Il s'approcha de la chambre de Rapido en restant méfiant et hésita avant de se décider à l'ouvrir franchement. Il manqua de la refermer immédiatement en voyant comment Rapido l'attendait.

Il rougir fortement et regarda ailleurs.

«Je t'ai attendu mon petit Raz.

-Je vois ça.»

Rapido était allongé sur le lit une jambe tendue et l'autre repliée sur elle-même, sa main surélevée pour tenir sa tête. Il n'était vêtu que de son sous-vêtement et de sa robe de chambre rose en soie et Razmo en avait suffisamment pour ne pas plus le regarder pour le moment.

«Bah alors, tu me rejoins?

-Non. Non, je suis bien où je suis, je n'ai pas besoin de m'approcher plus que ça. Pourquoi tu es nu?

-Je ne suis pas _encore_ nu.

-Bordel de-... Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que tu as prévu pour la saint-valentin?»

Il ne pouvait pas le voir car il regardait toujours ailleurs mais Rapido fronçait les sourcils, un peu perdu parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son partenaire.

«Je ne suis pas sûr de voir où est le problème.

-C'est supposé être romantique la saint-valentin, espèce de crétin!

-C'est toi le crétin!» Rapido s'assit sur le lit. «T'as quelque chose de mieux à proposer j'imagine?

-Oui, parfaitement! Attends-moi là un instant et-... et rhabille-toi aussi.»

Rapido leva les yeux au ciel mais décida de céder à sa demande saugrenue et fit l'effort de refermer sa robe de chambre. Il n'en ferait pas plus, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus et il comptait bien arriver à ses fins – pouvoir enlacer le petit rat contre lui pour dormir – alors il était hors de question qu'il se cède plus que cela, certainement pas tant qu'il n'y aurait aucune raison valable.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Razmo revient avec sa contrebasse et un gros gouda. Il posa le fromage sur les genoux de Rapido et grimpa sur son instrument.

Rapido observa l'instrument avec inquiétude.

«Tu vas me jouer de la musique.

-Oui! Tais-toi et écoute. C'est un concert rien que pour toi, c'est romantique. Je te fais la sérénade.»

Ce serait sûrement très romantique s'il n'avait pas l'air aussi agacé. N'empêche qu'il jouait bien quand il voulait – et heureusement pour lui, ce soir-là il le voulait. Il porta le gouda à la bouche et écouta attentivement ce que lui jouait son partenaire, sa queue se balançant doucement en rythme. Il attendit que son Raz fasse une petite pause pour lui tendre un morceau de gouda.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Prends le bout de gouda.

-Tu ne partages jamais ton gouda.

-Raz.»

Il dut insister, à sa surprise, mais petit rat finit par céder et continua à jouer encore un moment. Rapido finit par manger tout son gouda puis commença à se lasser. Il aimait vraiment écouter Razmo jouer de la contrebasse, il avait un talent fou avec cet instrument, mais il ne pouvait juste pas rester concentré aussi longtemps.

«Mon petit Raz, tu es adorable mais tu ne comptes quand même pas me faire la sérénade toute la soirée?

-Euh. Et... Et toi, tu comptais me garder au lit toute la soirée?

-Peut-être pas toute la soirée mais en tout cas une bonne partie et clairement toute la nuit.»

Razmo rougit fortement quand la queue de Rapido alla s'enrouler autour de sa cheville.

«Allez, viens mon mignon. C'était adorable toute cette sérénade mais c'est à mon tour de faire mon romantique avec toi.

-Je-... J'ai pas fini!

-Vraiment?»

Il était adorable à rougir de la sorte et à bafouiller et même si Rapido avait très envie de passer à sa partie de la soirée, il était curieux de voir ce que son petit-copain allait lui inventer.

«Je... Je vais- Je vais te raconter les étoiles tiens!

-Tu me l'as déjà fait ça.

-Euh- Oui mais j'ai de nouvelles histoires!

-Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne comme ça.

-Mais tu n'y connais rien en étoiles! Et- et je vais même te masser les épaules!

-Oh? Là tu m'intéresses.

-Tais-toi et suis-moi.

-Tu ne veux pas que je me rhabille?»

Razmo lui jeta un regard après être descendu de son instrument avant de grommeler.

«Ça ira, allez viens.»

Voilà qui devenait intéressant si Razmo acceptait qu'il reste habillé de la sorte. Rapido sortit du lit et suivit Razmo nonchalamment jusqu'aux rat-boards.

«Grimpe derrière moi et serre-toi.»

Cette fois il ne se fit pas prier et se serra bien contre Razmo qui grogna encore et démarra en trombe. Ils atterrirent quand ils furent à l'extérieur, sur l'avant du pont. Razmo s'assit et Rapido se glissa entre ses jambes, enroulant cette fois sa queue autour de sa taille.

«J'attends mon massage mon petit Raz. Tu peux commencer.

-Ouais, ouais.»

Rapido poussa un soupir de satisfaction quand les mains commencèrent à opérer sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas la position la plus idéale pour ça mais Razmo devait aussi lui expliquer les étoiles et il aimait bien être installé de la sorte, il pouvait sentir son petit rat être tout tendu et gêné, c'était adorable. Il écouta Razmo tenter de le baratiner avec des histoires autour des étoiles, assez admiratif de sa capacité à inventer des histoires aussi facilement.

Ce fut bien le temps que ça dura mais au bout d'un moment, Razmo finit par ne plus savoir quoi inventer et bégaya.

«À court d'inspiration?

-C'est toi qu'a pas d'inspiration!»

Il tendit la main en arrière et la posa sur la cuisse de son petit-copain, la serrant doucement.

«J'ai quand même sacrément l'impression que tu évites ma partie de la soirée.

-Mais tu n'as rien prévu de romantique.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il n'y a pas de romantique dans le fait de m'endormir en te serrant contre moi. Tu n'es plus venu dans mon lit depuis qu'on est en couple.

-Mais tu m'attendais nu!

-Je n'étais pas nu.

-Tu as dit «pas encore»!

-Je me suis dit que tu préférerais peut-être que je le sois. Raz?»

Rapido se retourna pour regarder son petit-copain.

«Tu croyais que je te demandais quoi?

-Qu'on couche ensemble.»

Rapido fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux.

«Mais tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas prêt. C'était si ambigu que ça?

-Oui!»

Razmo s'extirpa à la prise du plus grand et se mit debout.

«Tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre dans ta chambre où tu m'attendais sur ton lit, habillé d'un sous-vêtement et de ta robe de chambre, allongé avec les jambes écartées! Tu croyais que je penserais quoi?

-Que je voulais dormir avec toi.

-Bah c'était pas clair!»

Rapido se releva à son tour et ils se firent face.

«Je crois qu'on ne s'est pas bien compris. Je croyais que tu avais compris ce que je voulais et que ça te dérangeait.

-T'as vraiment une façon stupide d'essayer d'être romantique car je croyais vraiment que tu voulais quelque chose qui était loin, _très_ loin d'être romantique.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu essayais d'être romantique. Bah t'es nul à ça. Enfin non, tes idées sont bonnes mais tu donnais l'impression de m'engueuler.

-Oh.

-Bah ouais mon pote. Il faut croire que tu avais tort.

-C'est la première fois que j'ai tort!

-Ouais, ouais si tu veux mon petit chou. On peut aller se coucher maintenant? Tout ça était très romantique mais j'avais quand même une bonne idée de ce que je voulais faire à la base.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas quand je te prends dans mes bras.

-C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui vais te prendre dans les miens. Allez, viens te coucher.»

Razmo sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par accepter et il le ramena jusqu'à sa chambre à bord de sa rat-board. Rapido voulut l'entraîner dans la chambre immédiatement mais Razmo s'écarta – sans se rendre compte de l'agacement que cela provoquait chez le plus grand – et lui dit qu'il reviendrait vite, qu'il devait juste se mettre en pyjama. Ça pouvait passer pour cette fois mais Rapido comptait clairement lui demander d'emménager dans sa chambre.

Rapido s'allongea sur le lit, prenant toute la place le temps que l'autre n'arrive, et hésita à retirer sa robe de chambre avant de décider que non – la timidité de Razmo concernant sa nudité était nouvelle mais il ne comptait pas essayer de jouer avec, pas immédiatement.

Rapidement, bien que pas assez à son goût, Razmo revint habillé d'un lourd pyjama en pilou-pilou et se glissa dans le lit, à une distance raisonnable que Rapido réduit en l'attirant à lui, enroulant ses longs membres tout autour du petit corps de son petit-copain et sa queue tout autour de la sienne pour la serrer amoureusement. Il se sentait un peu niais – c'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas les câlins, quand Razmo lui en faisait, il se sentait tout mielleux et c'était agaçant – mais il ne comptait pas le lâcher tout de suite après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour arriver jusque là.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'endormir.

«On n'a jamais fait un câlin aussi longtemps.

-Oh tais-toi Raz, j'essaie d'apprécier ce câlin.

-Crétin.

-C'est toi le crétin.»

Il put sentir Razmo sourire contre son épaule mais décida d'ignorer cela jusqu'à sourire à son tour. C'était pas si mal de le câliner comme ça.


End file.
